Aeris' Past Returns
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The haunting events haunt Aeris once again, but in a different form than usual that takes Aeris and the Snowboard Kids into the past.


Aeris' Past Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or Aeris, with the exception  
of Serena.  
  
It was a sunny and happy day at Snow Town. The Snowboard Kids were  
snowboarding as usual, and Aeris was happier than ever since she had  
gotten a new family. She liked to plant flowers in the backyard and  
she was a bit serious about being careful. But one day, everything  
would change for Aeris and the Snowboard Kids that would forever  
alter the future for all eternity.  
  
The Snowboard Kids just got back from snowboarding, but Aeris was   
still planting flowers. Then Aeris found something that looked very   
familiar to her White Holy Crystal. She ran to the group of seven kids   
and showed it to Wendy. She examined it and kept on looking at the   
white crystal. " This is not a regular crystal, Aeris. Is it yours?"  
Wendy asked. " No, I still have my crystal with me." Aeris said,   
frowning and holding her crystal. Then the two crystals started to   
glow brightly like two fallen stars. The rest of the Snowboard Kids,  
Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda, Tommy, and Serena looked at the light formed  
by the two crystals. Then it suddenly happened. From the white light,   
something formed like a beam around the eight children. They started  
to float around and then the light, the crystals, and all the kids   
disappeared into thin air. The kids then were taken through a black   
space to somewhere they didn't know, they were screaming, their   
screams were echoing throughout the black space, but to no avail.  
Then it became black...  
  
The now newly formed one crystal landed somewhere and the beam of   
light returned. The next minute, all eight kids were knocked out,  
scattered everywhere. Aeris was the first one to wake up. She groaned,  
" What's going on? Where am I? This place feels familar...somehow."  
" That's because it's your home, Aeris. It's what's left of the City   
of the Ancients." a voice said. " Who are you? How come you know my  
name?" Aeris said. Then a small beam of light formed into a small   
young angel. " I don't remember seeing you. Who are you?" Aeris asked.  
" Oh, Aeris, you haven't changed at all. Still asking questions, just  
as curious as a kitten. Of course, you don't remember me, that's how  
I arranged things. I'm your mother, Ifalna." the angel said. Aeris  
was shocked. " You? But I saw you die in front of my eyes. How can you  
be alive after all this time?" she asked. " Aeris, I know you were  
adopted by a loving family and one of those kids is your brother, but  
because you're a Ancient, you might lose your family the way you lost  
me." Ifalna said. The rest of the Snowboard Kids were listening to the  
conversation between Ifalna and Aeris. " What does she mean 'lose your  
family the way you lost me'? I'm Aeris' brother, so I should be filled  
in on the info." Jam said. Serena answered the question. " Ifalna is  
saying to Aeris that if she doesn't leave your family, all of you would  
lose your lives." she said, a frown formed on her face. All seven of  
the kids returned to Aeris and Ifalna's talk. " Aeris, this is very  
serious. You must leave your family." Ifalna said. Aeris was on the  
point of heartbreak. She might have to leave her family for their   
safety. " Let me show you and your friends on what I mean." Ifalna   
said. And with that, she made a beam of light appear and everyone was   
transported into the past when Aeris was about 2 years old.   
  
" The City of Ancients was a really beautiful place where everyone was   
happy. There were fireworks and dances and everyone forgot their   
worries. But you were always outside the city, looking at the stars,   
trying to figure out the mystery of the Ancients and the White Holy   
Crystal." Ifalna said. There was Aeris in a blue dress, who was   
staring at the stars. " What is a Ancient, why do they exist, and what   
is our purpose?" Aeris asked to herself. " Hi, there." a girl said.   
" Hello. What's your name?" Aeris asked. " My name is Ami. What's   
yours?" the girl said. " My name is Aeris. Nice to meet you, Ami. Are   
you a Ancient?" Aeris asked Ami. " Nope, never heard of Ancients. Are   
you?" Ami said. " Yes, I'm a Ancient, but I always wander outside of   
the city, trying to figure out their mystery." Aeris said. Then Ifalna  
came out of the enterance to the city. " Aeris, where were you? Still   
wandering outside the city? Well, I know you're curious about the   
outside world, but you are never to encounter anyone from the outside   
world." she said. Aeris wanted to know why was she a Ancient. " Why   
am I a Ancient?" Aeris asked her mother. " Well, you're a Ancient   
because I'm a Ancient. You have my blood, which is Ancient blood. Now   
let's go back to the city. Everyone must be looking for us." Ifalna   
said, carrying Aeris inside. But to Aeris' hope, Ami's father would  
become immortal and would try to help her in the future.   
  
Back in the City of Ancients, Aeris sat down. ' Why do I have to stay  
away from people from the outside world?' she asked herself. Ifalna  
was talking to a few people about Aeris. Aeris found a beautiful   
balcony over a shallow pool of clear blue water. Aeris got up from her  
chair and walked over to the balcony stairs. Slowly, she stepped on  
the stairs until she reached the top. She stood in the center and she  
kneeled on her knees and she became completely silent and locked in  
prayer. The whole city saw Aeris ever so quiet. Ifalna looked at her  
only daughter. " That's my child." she said quietly. After a few   
minutes, Aeris got up and stepped down on the stairs. After she got off  
the last step, Aeris rejoined her mother. Then the city started to  
shake. " Mom, what's happening?" Aeris asked. " I don't know, Aeris,  
but we'll get rid of this evil for sure." Ifalna said. Then two people  
came down from the ceiling. They were evil-looking. Their names were  
Renara and Renialia. " Aeris, you better get out of here, here, take  
this. Protect this with your life. Now, go!" Ifalna said, handing  
Aeris her White Holy Crystal. " But what about you?" Aeris asked.   
" I'll be fine, now leave!" Ifalna said. Aeris ran, then she hid.   
There, she saw the destruction of the City of the Ancients and its  
people. Then the most terrible thing Aeris witnessed in her life had  
happened. She saw her mother trying to escape, but she never did  
because Renara captured her and Renialia stabbed her in the heart,  
ending her mother's life. Aeris ran as fast as she could to escape.  
She got away with the only thing left by her mother: the White Holy  
Crystal.  
  
The scene returned to what remained of the City of Ancients, Aeris  
was crying her heart out, having that memory haunt her once again.  
" That's why you need to leave your family at once." Ifalna said.  
" I can't leave them, not after what happened to you. If I leave them,   
I'll never be happy ever again, never to see them or my friends.   
Friendship means you have a connection to your friends and love stands   
for your loved ones you want to protect. Isn't this what you taught me   
when I was little?" Aeris explained. Ifalna was astounded by her  
daughter's words of wisdom. " Very well, you can stay with your family  
and friends as long as they show their love and friendship to you.  
I'll see you soon." Ifalna said. The black space took the eight kids  
back to Snow Town.   
  
The crystal reappeared and the eight kids were back. Aeris nearly had   
tears in her eyes. " I could have saved her." she said. Serena went   
to Aeris. " You couldn't have saved her because then the two   
responible for her death would have killed you, too. Now us seven   
Snowboard Kids will protect you as if you were our family member. You   
brought all of us together and nothing will stop us from being friends.   
Right?" Serena said. " Right." Aeris said, smiling. " Now that's my   
little sister." Jam said, hugging Aeris. Aeris has new friends, but   
she would never forget her mother.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Ami's father will make his appearance in one of my  
upcoming stories, so keep a eye out for this story! 


End file.
